Noodle
BZPB claims no intellectual property of Noodle or Gorillaz, all rights reserved. An ordinary human girl, Noodle's destiny was always intended to die so that LORD ENGLISH could enter BZPB's current Session with utter invincibility, as per the conditions he must abide by. Yet due to the interference of the "Maid of Time" Aradia, Noodle was rescued from that point in time. As she did not die in the specifically intended circumstances, LORD ENGLISH has now been left incomprehensibly powerful, but still able to be killed on the mortal plane. Unfortunately, it has been implied that, either out of a vain plot to complete the aborted ritual, or perhaps simply done out of ENGLISH's animosity and spite for an ordinary human being able to survive his power, characters including the "Bogeyman" are acting to try and kill her. In order to protect herself, Noodle has been bonded to a familiar: a spirit named Rider. Not enough has been seen of these two to accurately gauge their power, respectively or fightining in concert, but with Rider's adept fighting skills and the magic of her summons, and the skills that Noodle seems to have picked up since she was last seen, they are together able to match Duke Hydraxis in combat. Appearance Of apparently Japanese descent, Noodle's dark blue hair is messy, mostly straight, and jawlength, usually framing her rounded face. As a child, Noodle was thin and wiry, dressed in dark-hued clothing caked with grime. However, apparently a few years older, she's gained some more substance to her build; has bangs that usually cover her eyes; and wears very "eclectic" (read: mish-mashed) but still fashionable outfits. Her general appearance and demeanour - In both personalities thus far seen - Give off a distantly unsettling aura. Following her escape with Rider after the Bogeyman's attack, her appearance drastically changed - although this was not seen properly until late in her battle with Duke Hydraxis. She now wears a mask resembling some kind of cat; a sleeveless white dress with a short skirt; and toeless, striped black-and-white thigh-highs. Noodle now frowns much more prevalently, and appears to wear some kind of lipstick. Personality Little could be deciphered of the short time Noodle was seen as a child, but she appeared depressed and was understandably traumatized by her near-death. As of the present RPG, however, Noodle has become rather laidback and has shown interest in rather abstruse subjects. Such examples include the bizarre and uncanny wares sold at the shop Oscura. However, she appears to have a fragmented personality: while the first personality she displayed was slightly crude and crass, with rough grammar, upon the key phrase "break heads" being uttered, she switched to a personality of chipperness and short patience, apparently much more fluent in Japanese than the English language; ironic, considering her surname. Overall, Noodle seems to enjoy strange objects and video games, and can be flighty and ill-focused. As a child whose destiny was always to die, for her spent life of suffering to be used as a catalyst for the end of a world that couldn't love her, Noodle is not averse to lying, doing harm to others, or committing murder to protect her life - not after a certain red "pixie" put herself, and thus untold lives in danger to save her. Just as she did when she was a normal human being on Earth, Noodle wants nothing more than to have a safe place to rest, with people who accept her. Aradia was the first person to show any amount of concern, and even while saving her was paramount in defeating LORD ENGLISH, Aradia always gave her the kindness and respect that Noodle was never given her due as a human being. Thus, she is forever indebted to and adoring of the Maid of Time, and does all she can to get every ounce of personal worth out of her life. To some extent, it can be said that Noodle admires and is grateful to Aoko Aozaki, although the two have only ever met once. It is unknown what kind of relationship Noodle possesses with Rider, but Rider is deeply protective of the girl, and openly declares that she will have her vengeance on the Bogeyman for attempting to kill her master, and for traumatizing the girl. Even when it seems that Noodle is capable of handling a battle, Rider is always at hand, ready to ensure that no one can do harm to her beloved master. History On Earth, in a city in England, in the year 1987, Karin "Noodle" English was an orphan first seen sitting beside a dumpster in a back alley as the rain poured down. As a massive, shadowy hand was about to crush her - Thus fulfilling her purpose as the sacrifice that would grant LORD ENGLISH immortality upon entry to the Session - An individual named Aradia, the "Maid of Time," stopped the hand and escaped with Noodle into time. After a period of time where she's grown from childhood into seemingly mid- to late teens, Noodle has visited the shop of oddities Oscura on Fanrong to do trade. She's sold them a "cycloptic, fetal Boarcupine skull," and was offered some kind of cruel-looking blade afterwards. Yet when the shopkeeper accidentally changed Noodle's personality with the phrase "break heads," Noodle paid him much more than needed and rushed back to her ship. After having a ball in the arcade and tinkering in her workshop, Noodle was about to be briefed on a "target," when Vriska Serket attempted to exercise her powers on Noodle in some way, and ended up knocking her out. Later, Noodle was intermittently seen taking odd jobs and bounties, before being lured to a backwater planet with a false contract. There, a redhaired, blue-eyed young woman named Aoko Aozaki informed her of the danger she was in; and to protect Noodle, gave her the "contract" of the spirit that yet protects Noodle, Rider. Later, the two were forced to escape a group of mysterious, bandage-wrapped assailants, by way of a flying mount summoned by Rider's magic. They eventually wound up on the space station where the Mad Scientist Convention was being held, where the "Bogeyman" identified Noodle as an important target, and bombed out the small ship she had used to get there. Rider used one of her mounts to escape, and apparently protected Noodle while she recovered. In recent events, on Datrio, when Hydraxis was sent to realign the leyline upon which a "Cauldron" was situated, Rider and Noodle supposedly killed a young sorceress who had become complicit in the plan, and began doing battle with Hydraxis to prevent him from completing his task. In the battle, Noodle was forced to negate her invisibility in order to deflect an attack which would otherwise be lethal - thereby revealing her present appearance. Ship Resembling an enlarged winnebago, Noodle's ship possesses at least two floors, including a dim room with many couches and armchairs, and a circular deck opening to many separate doors. As well, it seems to have a crew assigned to it. Noodle's own room has mainly red walls; a large bed at one wall; mid-wall to ceiling windows along the entire wall to this wall's left; and at the far wall from the bed, a huge, sliding screen door. Abilities Programmer Weapons Designer Explosion/Ballistics Resistance: Though not explicitly described in the RPG, Noodle has spent so much time around explosives and experimental weapons that her body has created its own Sorcerous Trait - all attacks that are based on an explosion or a ballistic method of doing damage are effectively halved in how serious the wounds are. Thus, while the bomb that the Bogeyman threw into Noodle's ship would mortally wound a normal person, she escaped - yet with injuries which left serious physical, mental, and emotional trauma. Unknown Evasion Techniques: Picked up through unknown methods while she was recovering from the Bogeyman's attack, Noodle has adopted at least two techniques for evading the foe. She is able to become invisible, silencing her footsteps, breathing, and heartbeat, and as a result, it is unknown what she currently looks like. In addition, Noodle is able to construct shadowy decoys which explode into an irritating "blood mist" when ruptured. As well, the invisibility's nature seems to involve a black, misty shroud, veiling her form. *'Unnamed Emergency Attack Spell: '''By consuming the invisibility that would be used to protect her, Noodle can supercharge a spell which takes the form of a wispy black scythe. Swift and brutal, its attack power is enough to deflect three razor-sharp water discs used by Duke Hydraxis with no harm to Noodle herself; however, it prevents her from using her invisibility again, for a time. '''Unnamed Air Magic:' Though details are largely unknown, there is some discernible information to be gleaned from the two spells Noodle has been seen casting. Namely, immediately upon casting, the first forms a brief skull-shaped shockwave. Then, it forms a powerful twister, directed laterally outward from the same origin as the shockwave. The other initially summons a huge fan, wider across than Noodle's chest, which with a single stroke unleashes a storm of ripping air cords. Trivia *Noodle is among the very few humans to survive Earth's many destructions as shown in the course of BZPB via having left the actual planet many years before the event occurred. *Other than being the sacrifice intended to permit him invincibility, it is unknown why Noodle's real last name matches the Man in the Cairo Overcoat's more well-known and feared pseudonym. *Noodle has displayed herself as one of a handful of characters with a unique laugh; hers being "Nueheheh." It is unknown if this is retained in both personalities, however. Category:Humans Category:Characters controlled by Zev